


Tomato Curl.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [154]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Badly Written, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, M/M, Short, curl, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Spain annoys Romano for a bit.





	Tomato Curl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this.

“Romano!” Spain called as he burst into his territory’s room. Romano looked up from the miscellaneous book he was reading (10000 recipes involving tomatoes? Possibly) and shot him a glare.

“Knock next time, asshole.” He said irritably, but really he didn’t mind. Spain bounded across the room, carefully avoiding all the random clutter on the floor, and sat next to Romano. The younger nation sat up and fixed him with a look, “What.” He deadpanned in response to Spain’s excited look. All of a sudden, the other nation seemed confused.

“Ah... I came in here to... Um...” Eventually he sighed in defeat, “I don’t know. I just wanted to see you I guess.” He smiled, a motion Romano did not reflect.

“Well can you leave then? I’m in the middle of something.” Spain pouted childishly.

“Aww, come on Romanooooo... Pleeeease let me stay?” Romano gave him an amazing Deadpan Snarker look.

“No.” He answered simply. In Italian. Not the universal nation language, but _Italiano_.

“Per favore?” Spain switched his language to Italian with his best pleading expression, absently tugging on Romano’s curl as he did so. A blush spread across the teenage nation’s face immediately, and a mortified expression settled on his face. He scrambled to hide his reaction to the curl pulling, finding it more and more difficult by the second.

“Damnit, stop touching me there!” He yelled, punching Spain as hard as he could in the jaw. The other nation reeled, wincing heavily as he gave Romano a look which made him comparable to a kicked puppy, “Bastard.” The Italian said instead of anything else he could say. Spain frowned.

“Might I ask why?” He eventually queried. Spain had been curious about this for some time. Romano didn’t always hit him or even protest when he did it sometimes, but other times he did. It was weird. The hair curl was weird. It seemed to elicit some sort of response when pulled that didn’t affect any other part of Romano’s hair, almost as if it had a life of its own. He wondered if Veneziano’s hair curl was the same, and then wondered if he really wanted to find out.

“B-because... Because...” Romano’s face had turned bright red, like a tomato. It was weirdly adorable. Spain smiled without thinking, “Don’t smile, dammit! I- the- y-you- It’s because it’s annoying, that’s all! Annoying.” Romano tried to convince himself of this, but really the truth was that he struggled to explain why he didn’t want the curl to be touched because he actually kind of _did_ like it. The conversation he had with France all those years ago echoed through his mind... Teasing play, huh?

“You find everything annoying, huh?” Spain was strangely pensive when he said this, making Romano glare harder than usual. He hated being misunderstood.

“Not everything. Just you.” He answered simply. At that, Spain laughed until Romano threatened to hit him again. He quickly stopped.

“You’re so cute, Romano.” Was all he said. Romano’s blush returned, stronger and brighter than ever. Spain just smiled as he always did, strangely mysterious despite seeming like an open book.

“Screw you.” The Italian retorted, hiding his blush under his book. Spain’s expression didn’t change as he ruffled his territory’s hair before leaving, knowing that he wouldn’t get anything else out of the younger nation now that he’d flustered him.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’m tired. I wrote this at midnight ;;;
> 
> I love Spamano, but I can never write them properly T - T
> 
> Prompt- Being nice by berating someone.
> 
> I hated this prompt. I didn’t follow it properly. Honestly, I’d rather write about Spamano so I don’t really care.
> 
> Original Number- 255.


End file.
